Heroes
by TeamLeo'sVeryOwnFlinxShipper
Summary: They all knew Slade would be back, they all knew he would strike again, but they hadn't expected this, no-one expected this. In which Kid Flash is kidnapped by Slade. Rated T for violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes

**Hey everybody! TeamLeo'sVeryOwnFlinxShipper a.k.a Batman here with my first real multi-chapter story and also my very first Teen Titans story. **

**Also, so that this story makes a little more sense, my head canon is that after the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx and Kid Flash accept an invitation to join the Titans West as full members, also this will contain hints and references to Young Justice, like how Robin and KF are best friends and also there will be a reference to Artemis (not sure about the others), but none of the Young Justice members that aren't in the Teen Titans will be in it so it's not a crossover.**

**Hope you enjoy it, bye!**

**Disclaimer- I'm a thirteen year-old, yes I own Teen Titans, of course I don't!**

Jinx

Jinx was walking along a small track on the outskirts of Jump City with her boyfriend, Kid Flash, it was late afternoon and they had had a great day so far, they had got up early and gone for a walk along the beach of Titans Tower Island, then they had gone down to a coffee shop overlooking the bay, then they had gone for a swim in the Jump City Bay, after that they had gone to lunch at the Jump City Pizza Place, after lunch they had both gone for a walk around Jump City's surrounding area, now the sun was setting and they were taking their time in going back to the Tower, the day had been perfect, no super villains or anything, so naturally, that's when things went wrong.

The first hint that something was wrong was the rustle of leaves from behind them, but Jinx saw nothing and apparently Kid Flash didn't see anything either, because he simply shrugged and continued walking, a few minutes later Jinx saw something out of the corner of her eye, a dark form, but when she turned for a better look, nothing was there. Jinx couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was watching them.

"I don't like this Wally." She muttered into her boyfriend's ear.

"I don't like it either," He replied in an uncharacteristically grim tone, "Maybe we should-"

THUMP!

A dark figure, much like the one Jinx had seen earlier landed in front of them, hidden from the pair by shadows, but stepping into the light they saw the black and bronze face of one of Slade's robot commando's.

Similar sounds told Jinx that they were surrounded.

"It's an ambush." Kid Flash realized.

Jinx cursed, there was no way out.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"The only thing we can do." Kid Flash replied, "Fight."

The robots didn't move, except for one, the robot reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a small machine, with a glass window, showing a kind of gas inside, the robot pulled the top off of the machine and threw it to the ground, the moment it hit, gas started billowing out of it, filling the air, instantly Jinx's vision blurred, the last thing she saw was Kid Flash crumpling to the ground beside her, then the world faded to black.

...

When Jinx came to she had a splitting headache and her stomach felt terrible as well, wetting her mouth, she tried to gather her thoughts, sleeping gas, robot commando ambush, her day with Kid Flash...

Jinx's eyes snapped open, Kid Flash! Wally! Where was he? Looking around she failed to spy the speedster.

"Kid Flash?" She called, receiving no response from the speedster, Jinx panicked, where was he? What if he's in danger? What if he's injured? What if he's de-

Jinx shook her head, she couldn't afford to think like that.

Reaching into her pocket, Jinx's trembling fingers closed around the circular shape of her Titans Communicator, fumbling with the catch to open the keypad it took her a while to tap in the number, once she had calmed down enough that her voice wouldn't shake she pressed the red button that confirmed her call, the call went through almost immediately.

"Jinx?" Robin asked, staring at her with worried eyes (okay, she couldn't see his eyes, but she could tell he was worried) "Where are you? Where's Kid Flash? We've been trying to call both of you for hours!"

Jinx looked up at the sky, shocked to find that the moon was already past its high point in the sky, looking back at the communicator, she steadied her voice and replied, "I'm in the forest, it was Slade! His robots knocked us out, they took Kid Flash!" Jinx's attempts to calm herself did nothing, she was in tears as she explained what happened to herself and Kid Flash, if possible the expression on Robin's face grew even more worried.

"We haven't been able to lock onto your locator signal or Kid Flash's." The leader of the Titans explained, "Something's blocking it, it's like you've both dropped off the map."

Jinx looked at the top corner of her communicator, astonished to find that it still displayed the latitude and longitude; she gave Robin her location and ended the call.

...

The rest of the Titans West arrived in less than ten minutes, once Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven had heard Jinx's story they searched the woods for Kid Flash and any hints to where he was.

"I've done a test," Cyborg said "There are traces of the anesthetic fentanyl in the air, common side effects include diarrhea, nausea, constipation, dry mouth, sleepiness, confusion, weakness and sweating."

"Thank you Wikipedia." Beast Boy grumbled.

"Don't whine about Wikipedia, Beast Boy." Cyborg frowned, "You can learn a lot from it."

"That's why he doesn't like it." Raven smirked.

"Guys, can we please get back to the topic on hand." Robin growled, irritated. "Kid Flash is missing."

At this the team sobered immediately.

" We haven't found any hints to where he is." Raven said "He's gone."

"Don't say he's gone, he's not dead!" Jinx shrieked. "You're making it sound like he's dead!"

**Done, thanks for reading! Sorry if Jinx is a bit OOC at the end, her boyfriend's been kidnapped by robots, she's not going to be calm.**

**Please feel free to review any of your questions or complaints to me or if you don't want to review you could PM me. Stay tuned, the next chapter will be out soon, (hopefully).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Happy chapter two! Welcome! Please read! TeamLeo'sVeryOwnFlinxShipper out!**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Warning: Cursing**

**Thanks to JulieAndrews13 and KF fan.**

**Now I know what they're called I've fixed this chapter.**

Kid Flash

When Kid Flash came to the first thing he noticed was that the couldn't move, he tried to vibrate out of his bonds, it was no use, he couldn't access his speed, he noticed that he was strapped to a table and he could feel cold metal around his neck, _inhibitor collar _he thought, remembering the story Connor and M'gann had told him about the time they had pretended to be the Terror Twins to infiltrate a prison for super humans, surveying his surroundings, Kid Flash saw that he was in a room made of stone, it looked kind of like a medieval dungeon, except there were electrical outlets, over in the corner there was a pile of torture devices, Oh God. _Ok Wall-Man, don't think about torture, think about Jinx and other happy thoughts-_ Jinx, Kid Flash's eyes snapped open, where was she?

"Jinx?" He called; he wasn't sure whether it would be a good thing if she answered.

"She isn't here child." Came a voice from somewhere in the room, over the other side, in the shadows Kid Flash could see a black and orange mask. Slade! How had he not seen him before!

"Why did you bring me here?" Kid Flash demanded.

"That's none of your business."

"What the- how is it none of my business?"

"That's also none of your business." This guy was starting to piss Kid Flash off.

"Where am I?"

"That is none of your business." Big surprise there.

"God Dammit!"

"There is no need for that kind of language, Wallace Rudolph West." Slade was probably smirking under that mask.

"How do you know my name?" Kid Flash asked, terrified that this psychopath knew his secret identity.

"I know the names of everyone on your team, the girls don't have secret identities, except for Koriand'r, but the boys, Richard John Grayson, Victor Stone, Garfield Mark Logan." The psycho continued.

Kid Flash was thinking hard secret identities didn't need to be shared, despite the fact that they trusted each other, everyone knew he was Wally and Starfire was Koriand'r, he knew Robin was Richard (or Dick) Grayson, he had also heard the name Garfield Logan before. **(A/N See** **Young Justice episode 'Image'.)**

Slade started to walk around, surveying Kid Flash like prize game, walking around the table a few times, before sitting down, right next to Kid Flash's head.

After staring at the speedster for several minutes Slade decided to continue examining the immobilized hero.

Kid Flash struggled to move around so that he could avoid villain's gaze, but Slade continued to stare and Kid Flash continued to feel uncomfortable, his suit was pretty tight.

After a few more minutes of this Slade apparently decided that he was bored of staring at tied up teenagers and left.

Kid Flash was alone now.

It was hours before Slade returned, by then Kid Flash's stomach was rumbling loudly.

"Are you hungry, Wallace?" Slade asked.

Kid Flash refused to reply, he wasn't going to admit weakness to the super villain.

"Lucky I brought food, right?" The villain asked.

Reaching for the food and drink he had brought, Slade advanced on Kid Flash. When Slade got closer Kid Flash could see the food he had brought, it was just a few slices of bread and a glass of water, but it was food, Slade lifted the glass to Kid Flash's mouth and despite the fact that common sense told him not to, Kid Flash drank, the same happened with the bread.

"Well, you're a lot more cooperative than I thought you would be." Slade said.

Kid Flash just glared at the super villain.

"No answer, such a shame." Slade said, "And we were getting along so nicely."

After a few minutes Slade left and a tired Kid Flash sank into sleep.

_Wally dreamed about when he broke up with Artemis._

_It was a warm Saturday morning, two weeks after Robin had his argument with Batman and quit the team, Kid Flash had come to the cave through the zeta beams and had smelt chocolate M'gann must be baking brownies. _

_In his haste to reach the brownies Wally had run into the lounge room and had tripped over Artemis' bow, in the process he accidentally pushed it under the lounge._

_"Why did you do that?" Artemis yelled from the lounge, where she was watching a movie with Zatanna._

_"It was an accident." Wally explained._

_But Artemis, who was now on the floor, reaching under the lounge to retrieve her bow, ignored him, "Why do you always ruin things?" She asked "Why do you ruin everything?"_

_It had been a long and tiring two weeks with Robin quitting the Team and no-one having seen him since, Wally had searched for so long, he was tired and now he snapped. "You know what? It's over, I'm tired of you, you're always being a bitch to me, I'm out of here, I hope I never see you again!" _

_"Wait!" Artemis had said, "It's just a bow, I can get it out."_

_"That's not the problem here." He had said, "You're always a bitch, and you never apologize, it's over."_

_During the exchange the entire exchange the rest of the Team had sat in shocked silence watching the argument. But now Kaldur interrupted, "Are you sure Wally? It is a bit sudden."_

_"No Kaldur, she had it coming, we're done."_

_Then he had left the Cave, the Team and Artemis and he never looked back._

Kid Flash awoke to a masked man holding a knife.

**Is this a filler chapter? Yes, the next chapter is Robin's detective work. Please review, reviews make me happy, and it's scientifically proven that a happy author updates more often, probably, it wasn't scientifically proven. But it's probably true.**

**TeamLeo'sVeryOwnFlinxShipper out. Thanks for reading/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! This is TeamLeo'sVeryOwnFlinxShipper here and I'd like to thank everybody who favourited or followed this story. Today I have Zoe the dog helping with my disclaimer. Say hi Zoe!**

**Zoe- *Stares at computer screen and crazy human***

**Me- What?**

**Zoe-*Says nothing***

**Me- Speak to me!**

**Zoe- *Yawns and places head on computer***

**Me- Fine, I'll say the disclaimer,**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Teen Titans :'( , but I do own a pretty cool DragonVale Park :p, but I don't own DragonVale :(.**

Robin

It was a cold morning, by Jump City standards anyway, Robin was searching the incredibly cliché abandoned warehouse that had served as Slade's base on more than one occasion, so far he had found nothing, the only part that he hadn't searched was the basement, **(A/N I don't know if there was a basement in the show, but there is now!)** The past few days had been hectic in Titan's Tower, Jinx had been in tears while Starfire tried to calm her down, Raven had been meditating all night, trying to find Kid Flash, Cyborg had been trying to lock onto the signal from his Titans Communicator, and Beast Boy had been searching the streets of Jump City as a dog, trying to track the speedster through smell.

The Justice League and the Titans East were also helping with the search effort, before Kid Flash had joined the Teen Titans, he had been Flash's partner (even to this day Robin had resented the word 'sidekick') and so he had met most of the Justice League and they had all loved him, even Batman, the 'Dark Knight' had a soft spot for him, and so everyone was searching, but no-one had found anything! It was like Wally had dropped off the face of the Earth!

When Robin reached the basement he was so absorbed in thought that he did not notice that the door was closed until he walked into it.

"Ah, God dammit!" Robin cursed, "Should look where I'm going next time!"

Robin pushed open the door and peered inside, there was nothing in there except for a laptop computer, everything else in the room was dusty, but the computer was not, Robin opened the laptop and pressed the power button, the screen lit up at once. When the computer finished loading a thumb print scanner came out of the side, Robin took his glove off and pressed it to the scanner, he didn't want to know how Slade knew his thumb print.

Robin had a fairly disturbing image of Slade sneaking into his room in the middle of the night and collecting his thumb print, using an ink-pad and some paper.

The computer opened up a video file, once the file opened an image of Slade glared back at Robin.

"Hello Robin, this is a pre-recorded message so there's no point in replying, I assume you already know of Kid Flash's disappearance, seeing as you are here, you have probably already searched this entire warehouse for Wallace, he is not here, Richard." Robin felt sick, Slade knew his and Wally's secret identities, he also had Robin's thumb-print, he wondered what else Slade knew.

"Perhaps I should give you a hint as to where the boy is?" Slade mused.

Robin leaned closer to the screen, eager to find out where his long-time best friend was.

"You will find a clue to your friend's whereabouts in the place where it all began. Goodbye Richard."

This time Robin didn't worry about Slade knowing his name, he was too excited to have a clue to where Wally might be. Wally had been his friend for years, he was like a brother to him, an annoying brother, but a brother, a brother who had listened to him and was always understanding, Robin had done some things he regretted, snapped at people who had interrupted him while searching for Slade, Wally had convinced him to apologize, when he had refused to leave his room while he searched for Slade, Wally had convinced him to come out.

But where it all began, that was a riddle, where it all began, for him or where it started for Wally? Did Slade mean where he was born? Where he had started crime fighting? Or where he had been when he found out Wally was missing? Where Wally was born? Where Wally started crime fighting? Where Wally had gone missing from?

Robin shook his head, it was a riddle. But he had fought the Riddler before, he knew how to solve these things!

But Robin couldn't come up with anything. Maybe the other members of the Teen Titans would be able to help.

The ride home on the R-Cycle was quiet, Robin rode quickly, eager to get back to the Tower so that he could tell the others.

When Robin reached the tunnel that went underwater to connect the Titans Tower Island he heard the sound of a motorcycle engine, up ahead, curious to who might be going to Titans Tower this time of night and how they knew the codes to open the Tunnel doors, Robin sped up, when he reached the other motorcycle he spotted a familiar head of orange hair. *****

"Hey Roy!" Robin called, driving even faster so that he was alongside the older boy.

"Hey Dick." Speedy replied (Why on earth couldn't he just find one superhero identity and stick with it?) "I got here as fast as I could when I found out. Is it true that Slade was the one that kidnapped him?"

"Yeah." Robin said, his enthusiasm at his old friend being there dampened at the mention of the one-eyed villain.

"Poor Wally." Speedy said.

The three of them had been great friends, being the first three young partners to their hero mentors, both Aqualads had never really hung around with the three boys. But once the Team had formed Kid Flash and Robin had seen less of Speedy or as he was known back then Red Arrow, Roy had refused to have anything to do with the Team he had called the Junior Justice League, so it had been a pleasant surprise for Robin when Speedy had accepted a Titans Communicator after they had defeated the Master of Games.

"I've got a lead." Robin said.

"Well then, you'd better tell me."

"I will when I get back to the Tower."

And the two heroes drove to into the garage.

**Done! **

***Did anyone think it was Kid Flash? Why Kid Flash would be on a motorcycle, I don't know.**

**Thanks for reading everybody!**

**Just on a side note I just need to say updates won't be as fast anymore, I'm going back to school tomorrow and won't have as much time, I'll try though. Also should I make this a crossover? It's got way more Young Justice hints than I thought it would, Zoe the dog is no longer with me, she's probably chasing the cat, or the other way round (it happens a lot), and now I must go and vacuum the house.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everybody! It's been a week since I last saw you, you're lucky you got an update, I can be pretty lazy, I've been saying to myself all (half) week is:**

**Conscience- Maybe I should update.**

**Me- Nah, it's only been a week.**

**Conscience- Update!**

**Me- Sit down, do nothing, and read other people's FanFictions!**

**Conscience- Lazy bum.**

**Me- I know.**

**This will become a crossover, I'm thinking of giving Miss M and Superboy a guest appearance, but only towards the end.**

**Now, I give you- the chapter you've all been waiting for, the one with torture ;) :p :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

Slade

Slade walked quickly through the halls of his hideout, smirking to himself as he thought of what he had planned for his little 'guest'. When he reached the holding cell, he didn't hesitate in opening the door, he placed his thumb on the thumb-print scanner by the door, the scanner turned green and the door opened with a soft hissing sound.

The sound disturbed Kid Flash, who instantly opened his eyes and attempted to sit up, only to be stopped the restraints.

"Good Morning." Slade said to the struggling hero.

Kid Flash didn't reply, his only response was to struggle harder.

"Hello, Kid Flash."

"Slade, what do you want?" The boy hissed through clenched teeth.

"A good question, what do I want? Revenge? There are many things I want Kid Flash, but, sadly, I cannot have them all." **(A/N Sounds like me wanting to own Teen Titans.) **

"Fine, then." Kid Flash replied "What are your motives for kidnapping me."

Slade paused for a moment, as if he were thinking about his answer. "That's none of your business."

"Are you kidding me?" Kid Flash glared at him, obviously annoyed at receiving the answer that had irked him so much the day before.

Slade smirked under his mask, he reached into his pocket, his hand closed around the cold metal, before pulling the gun out of his pocket and pointing it at the speedster.

No-one would be able to miss the fear in Kid Flash's eyes as he saw the gun in Slade's hand, in fact, it wasn't fear in the boy's eyes, it was complete and utter terror, terrified at the thought of dying, dying without ever seeing Jinx or his Team again, terrified at dying at the hands of Slade.

But Slade wasn't going to kill him, not yet, first he was going to show the speedster pain, true pain, then, and only then would he finally kill the boy.

"I'm not going to kill you." Slade said to the speedster, which wasn't really reassuring, considering the unspoken implication.

_I'm not going to kill you. Yet._

Slade moved the gun so that it no longer pointed at Kid Flash's chest.

He pulled the trigger.

The young speedster screamed in pain as the bullet lodged deep into his shoulder. Before the boy had even come to terms with what had happened Slade delivered a quick blow to his chest.

Slade smirked in triumph as he heard a rib or two crack under the force of his fist.

"Is that all you've got?" Kid Flash managed, giving Slade one of his trademark cocky smirk, the very same one that he had given the H.I.V.E Five after telling them that by 'hooking up' with the Brotherhood of Evil, they had proved him right.

Slade didn't bother replying, instead he simply raised his fist and punched Kid Flash again, this time in the face.

Kid Flash yelled in pain as the fist connected with his cheekbone.

Slade took a step back and surveyed his handy-work smirking as he saw the already forming purple discolouration already forming around the speedster's right eye.

"Perhaps you should hold your tongue, speedster." Slade was still smirking. **(A/N He's doing a lot, isn't he?)**

"That's one skill I haven't quite mastered." Despite the pain Kid Flash was smirking. "But I could run to Mexico and get him some tacos?"

"Do you think I'm stupid." Slade queried.

"Not really hard to make that assumption."

Slade's answer to this was a punch to the gut, causing blood to dribble out from the boy's lips.

"It's really no fun to hurt you when you're restrained and you can't do anything to retaliate or avoid it." Slade mused, as he walked around the captive superhero.

Bending over, Slade began to untie the straps around the speedster's wrists.

When Kid Flash's hands were untied, he sat up straight and attempted the punch Slade. The one-eyed man easily avoided the speedster's clumsily swinging fists.

Slade's retaliation was fast, slapping the speedster across the face.

Kid Flash let out a small cry at the sharp pain in his cheek.

"Don't worry, I have a plan to avoid any more of these, Ah, problems." Slade locked eyes (or eye) with the speedster, before reaching into his pocket and pulling a syringe out of his pocket and stabbing it into the superhero's arm.

Within seconds Kid Flash began feeling the effects of the fentanyl coursing through his body, his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed back onto the table.

Slade finished undoing the restraints around Kid Flash's ankles and wrists.

Slade picked up the unconscious speedster, and lifted him over to the wall.

He walked over to the door, as he had when he entered the cell, he placed his hand over the scanner, as the doors opened with their usual hissing noise. As he left the room he spotted a familiar face.

"Hello, my apprentice."

"Hello, Master," the Slade's Apprentice replied, "The Titans are panicking over Kid Flash's disappearance, everything is going according to plan."

**Done! Not really very torture-y. Took me a few hours to complete, Review and guess who the apprentice is! Any correct reviews and you get a shout-out in the next chapter.**

**Thankyou for reading and a special shout-out to a friend of mine who was reading over my shoulder and found an error, thanks!**

**Thank-you to my brothers and my brother's friends for dealing me being grumpy. Also, I'm watching Crocodile Dundee II right now. Anyway, please review! Thankyou to anyone who favourited or followed this story.**

**See ya! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely readers and (hopefully) reviewers. Thankyou to anyone who favourited, followed or reviewed.**

**Sorry it's been so long, I_'_ve been up in Queensland visiting my grandparents.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice, but I do own my notepad and an iPod.**

Jinx

Jinx was worried, it had been a whole week since Wally had disappeared and the Tower was in chaos, everyone was worried about the safety of the Tower's resident speedster, but no-one was more worried than Jinx herself. Robin was currently searching Slade's incredibly stereotypical abandoned warehouse.

She had been dating Kid Flash for one year and they were already very close, closer than couples were this far into their relationship.

Jinx hated being apart from him. She wondered what was happening to him, what if he was injured? What is he was dead! She wouldn't ever see him again!

Jinx closed her eyes, she couldn't think that way, Wally was alive, Wally was safe, Wally was going to come back to her.

A knock on the door shook Jinx out of her thoughts. "Who is it?" She called.

"It is I, Starfire." Came the reply "Could I please come in?"

"Sure."

The red-headed alien girl flew into the room with her usual speed and grace.

"Are you alright, friend?" Starfire asked, seeing the red eyes and the tears on her friend's face.

"Do I look okay?" Jinx snapped.

Starfire ignored her and flew to Jinx's side and hugged her, Jinx, instead of trying to get out of the embrace like she usually would, simply twisted in the hug and cried into the other girl's shoulder.

"It is easier to talk about these things than to keep them inside." Starfire said.

Jinx nodded, "I can't sleep while, that... monster's got him." Over the next hour Jinx told Starfire everything, how she worried that Wally was dead, that she may never see him again.

"Come friend, let us go to the mall of shopping, so that we may distract you from our current predicament, yes?" Starfire dragged Jinx through the door and out into the hallway.

But Starfire did not take Jinx straight to the garage, instead she pulled her up to a door, Jinx's eyes were too blurry with tears to read the nameplate.

"It will not be a proper 'girl's night out' without friend Raven." Starfire explained.

Starfire knocked on the door, or, she tried to, the moment her fist hit the door the met"al crumpled and fell with a loud, shrieking sound.

The two girls stared in horror at the fallen door.

"Apologies, friend." Starfire called "It was the accident."

"It's alright, Starfire." A monotonous voice called from inside, it was a mark of how close the Starfire and Raven were that the latter did not send the alien girl to another dimension for interrupting her meditation.

"Friend Raven, Jinx and I were doing the wondering of whether you would journey to the mall of shopping with us."

Raven raised her eyebrow and looked at Jinx.

Jinx shook her head, signalling to the half-demon that the shopping trip was not by her design.

Raven sighed, knowing that arguing would just result in Starfire using her infamous puppy-dog eyes, "Sure."

A few minutes later all three girls were down in the garage, strapping themselves into the T-Car, when Starfire had a revelation.

"I forgot to ask Cyborg whether we could borrow the T-Car!"

She flew out of the garage and out into the hallway.

"Think we could ditch her and go to the library?" Jinx muttered, just loudly enough for Raven to hear her.

"She'd probably find us." Raven replied "And then she'd probably say 'Friends, why did you leave the Tower without asking Friend Cyborg's permission to use his baby?"

Jinx laughed, then she fell silent, it was mean to make fun of Starfire, it wasn't her fault.

It was several minutes before Starfire returned, "Friend Cyborg was worried because I do not have the 'license' that is needed for driving the car."

"Ummm, how about I take that." Jinx said, plucking the car keys from Starfire's grasp.

Jinx jumped into the driver's seat of the car and Starfire took passenger's seat, Raven chose the back-seat.

The T-car drove out of the garage, and drove down to the waterside, but before the T-car could hit the water, the wheels creaked as they revolved downwards, effectively turning the car into a hover-craft.

By the time the girls reached Jump City shopping centre Starfire had nearly driven the other two crazy with her constant talking.

A few minutes later the three Titans were walking through the clothes shop, Starfire excitedly looking through outfits while Raven and Jinx followed, attempting to look interested.

Starfire stopped, "Friend, you do not find this entertaining, do you?"

"Sorry Starfire, I don't."

"How about we do something else." Raven suggested "Maybe go to the library?"

"Friend Jinx, is this what you would like to do?"

"Yeah, that would be great Starfire." Jinx smiled.

As Starfire flew off towards the T-car, Raven leant towards Jinx and whispered.

"Wow, maybe I should pay someone to kidnap Beast Boy, then next time Starfire takes me shopping, I can use the my boyfriend's been kidnapped excuse so that I don't have to go shopping with her."

Despite the dark humour Jinx chuckled.

The two girls walked towards the car, and by the time that they reached it Starfire was buckled in and ready to go.

As she did last time, Jinx drove, when they reached the library the three girls pulled out their library cards and set about borrowing.

Jinx borrowed all six Heroes of Olympus books. Raven showed Starfire the Warriors books by Erin Hunter and then she borrowed the four books in the Inheritance cycle, the three girls walked back to the car with bags filled with books.

The drive home was uneventful, when the T-car was back in the garage and Cyborg had the keys, Starfire, Raven and Jinx were in Starfire's room, reading, when Robin's voice came over the Tower's loudspeaker.

"Titans, please report to the main room, I have a lead."

**A/N Done! Thank you everyone for reading and I have one request, please Review! You guys are amazing for reading this, thank you to everyone who favourited or followed this, but please! I would love to know what you guys think! Please! Thanks for reading, see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone**! **You may have noticed that this is now a crossover. There will be a bit of Young Justice.**

**A random shout out to a friend of mine who helped me with this chapter, in order to protect her identity we shall refer to her as Barney. (Yes, like the dinosaur)**

**And another shout out to my brother who gave me some ideas.**

**A message to MythologyFairyFan, I was going to make the person you guessed Slade's apprentice, but I came up with a better idea, I didn't even see it coming, I'm just sitting on the bus and then I think, (Insert name here) should be Slade's apprentice! **

**I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice, I actually don't own anything.**

Kid Flash

When Wally returned to consciousness the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't restrained anymore. The second thing he noticed was that he was in a different cell, this one was larger, only by a few square metres, but still larger than the last one. The third thing he noticed was the lack of a certain one-eyed psychopath.

The room was filled with torture devices, it didn't take a genius to figure out who they were for.

He stood up and surveyed the room for any exits.

_There! _

A dirty,grey door stood at the other side of the cell.

He excitedly ran to the door, the slowness of his pace a reminder of the cold, metal inhibitor collar.

Wally's gloved hand closed around the metal door handle, he pulled, but the handle refused to budge. It was locked, of course, what self-respecting super villain went to all the trouble of kidnapping someone to leave the cell door unlocked.

He pressed his body against the door and tried to vibrate, it had no effect, no speed, no vibrating.

_Shit!_

Wally slid to the floor, he was screwed.

Echoing footsteps sounded behind him, Wally jumped up as if he'd been electrocuted, he shakily took a step back, he needed to get away from the door.

But it was too late, there was a clicking sound as the door was unlocked, the metal barrier flew open with a loud crash.

Slade stood there, in the doorway, his one eye glaring at the skinny speedster.

Before Wally could react, Slade grabbed him by the neck, he lifted his hand and punched the teenage super hero in the face, Wally couldn't see, his vision was fogged up with pain as Slade dropped him onto the ground and started kicking him in the chest, he could hear another rib breaking with a nauseating cracking sound.

Slade stomped on the boy's leg, eliciting a scream from Kid Flash. The loud crack of a broken bone joined Wally's scream echoing around the cell.

Slade grabbed Kid Flash's foot, dragging him to a table in the middle of the cell, Slade locked the leather straps around Kid Flash's wrists and ankles.

Wally writhed around, trying to free himself from the restraints, to no avail.

Slade pulled a knife out, Wally's bright green eyes widened in alarm at the sudden appearance of the sharp weapon.

Slade trailed the knife over Wally's chest, before slicing it into the hero's flesh, carving the shape of the tattered uniform's lightning bolt insignia.

Kid Flash let out a blood-curdling scream as the metal blade plunged into his skin, covering his chest in warm, sticky blood.

Slade laughed at Kid Flash's pain filled yells.

Slade reached into his belt and withdrew a large needle, he stabbed the needle into Kid Flash's shoulder.

It is a well known fact in the hero world that Kid Flash is, in fact, trypanophobic, so when Slade jabbed him with the needle, for a second he stared at the needle and fainted.

Once the darkness had receded from his vision, Kid Flash could only guess that he had been unconscious for a few hours, Wally found himself unrestrained and in the corner of his new cell, unlike last time he did not try to escape, he knew it was pointless, he sat up, only to be forced back down by the sharp pains in his chest.

He looked down and noticed that someone had bandaged the knife wound, Slade perhaps? He shivered at the thought of Slade touching him.

But it made no sense, stabbing someone and punching them, then bandaging their injuries? It sounded like a sour patch kids ad.

'First they're sour, then they're sweet.'

He decided to see how much damage Slade had done. A few of his ribs were broken, his neck and face probably bruised from when Slade had lifted him by the neck and punched him. His ankle was broken, Slade hadn't been gentle when he dragged him to the table. There was a bit of blood on his shoulder from the needle, the needle, thinking about it made him feel light-headed.

A knife shot out of nowhere, narrowly missing his head.

Slade stepped out of the shadows, his one eye glaring menacingly at the young super hero.

"Hello." That one word sent shivers down Kid Flash's spine.

Slade threw another knife, this one embedded itself in Kid Flash's other shoulder. He let out a scream of pain as the weapon buried itself in his flesh.

Slade continued to throw the knives, with each jerk of the man's arm a new weapon buried itself in another part of Wally's body, sending more spikes of pain shooting through his body.

By the time the knives stopped flying, Wally was covered in blood and in complete pain.

"That was fun."

"Speak for yourself." Wally rasped.

He was sure that Slade was smirking now.

"Perhaps I should get you acquainted with my new apprentice."

"What is it with you and your apprentices? 'Robin, join me or I will kill all your friends!', 'Terra, if you join me I will help you learn to control your powers!'" Kid Flash mimicked in a deep voice. "Seriously! What kind of a super villain are you if you need teenagers to do your dirty work!"

"Apprentice!" Slade called. "Come here."

Footsteps echoed through the room as Slade's apprentice walked up to the door, the handle tilted as Wally watched on in horror, thoughts racing at over a thousand kilometres an hour. Who was the apprentice? Why were they helping Slade?

The door swung open, revealing a familiar blonde haired figure.

Grey eyes met green as Wally looked at the face of a girl he had not seen for three years.

Wally choked back a shocked gasp and swallowed.

"Artemis?"

"Hello Wally." Artemis smirked.

**A/N Cliffhanger! Didn't see that one coming? Did you? Please review.**

**Thanks for reading! See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! I'm so sorry it's late, I've been sick, I had a headache and my nose was blocked. But I'm all good now. Anyway, about last chapter, I received four reviews, thanks! I'd like to see how many reviews we can get this chapter, also, anyone who reviews gets virtual choc-chip biscuits (:::) and donuts O. Also it's extra long as my big sorry.**

**So! Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

Robin

To say Robin was stressed would be an understatement. His best friend had been kidnapped by a one-eyed psychopath and he didn't know why, and on top of that, he still had a team to lead and a city to protect.

He looked over at Speedy who was riding his motorcycle right beside him, noticing Robin's gaze, Speedy smirked and sped up so that he passed Robin, in return, the Boy Wonder used the throttle and overtook Speedy and the two engaged in a playful race back to Titans Tower.

When the two ex-sidekicks reached the Titans Tower garage Robin immediately jumped off of his bike and ran up to the main room of Titans Tower, not even worrying about taking his helmet off, hitting the button to turn the Tower's speakers on, he yelled into the microphone for the other Titans to come up to the main room of the Tower and that he had a lead.

Jinx was the first to enter the room, out of breath from having run up several flights of stairs to get there, Raven and Starfire were next, looking calm, but Robin could tell they were worried about Kid Flash. After that, Speedy walked into the room, closely followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"What did you find?" Jinx asked, the worry in her voice was evident.

"Slade gave me a riddle." Robin said.

A frown crossed Cyborg's face, "A riddle? That isn't really Slade's M.O., he's more like 'Be my apprentice Robin or I will kill your friends.'"

"Thanks Cyborg." Robin grumbled.

"You're welcome." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"What was the riddle?" Speedy asked, stopping the inevitable argument.

"Slade said to look where it all began."

"That's not a riddle," Raven noted, "That's just being cryptic."

"Cryptic, riddles, it does not matter!" Starfire interrupted. "We have a clue to where Friend Kid Flash is! We have somewhere to begin our search!"

Everyone smiled, leave it to Starfire to lighten the mood, even when things were at their worst.

"So..." Beast Boy began. "What do you think it means?"

"It could mean anything." Jinx groaned.

Starfire frowned. "There are many things that Slade's cryptic message could mean, however that does not mean we should not try to find our friend, it only means there are many places to search for Friend Kid Flash!"

Robin smiled, Starfire always knew how to boost team morale.

_Crash!_

Everybody jumped at the sudden sound, then the alarms went off, wailing sirens and flashing red lights.

"Intruder!" Robin yelled, grabbing his bo-staff and running out the door, everyone else quickly followed.

The source of the sound that the Titans had heard was on the bottom level of Titans Tower. The only evidence that anything had happened was a gaping hole in the metal wall, whatever had created the hole was gone.

Footsteps echoed throughout the room, Robin turned around, to see a familiar figure.

Beast Boy's incredulous voice filled the room "Terra?"

Raven acted quickly, standing in front of Beast Boy.

Terra noticed this, "Don't worry Raven, I'm not here for him, I'm here because I can help you find Kid Flash."

"Of course you'd know." Raven snarled, then she gestured at Terra, "Isn't obvious she's in the league with Slade?"

Robin looked at Raven, then over at the blond intruder, finally he spoke;

"Terra, would you mind if we talked this over?"

"Of course." Came the reply.

The seven superheroes crowded into a group huddle.

"It's a trap, she's working with Slade." Raven hissed.

"Maybe, but it's the only lead we've got." Robin whispered back.

"_The only lead we've got?_" Raven replied. "We can look through all the possible places on our own."

"That'll take too much time, time Wally doesn't have." Speedy said. "Besides, why don't you just read her mind, Raven?"

"Are you serious?" Raven growled. "I'm not putting my mind anywhere near that blond bitch's empty cavity."

"Ooh! Burn!" Cyborg snickered, but a glare from Robin quickly shut him up.

"Let's put it to a vote," Robin said. "All in favour of taking Terra's clue, raise your hand."

Robin, Starfire, Speedy, Jinx and Cyborg each raised their hands, Raven and Beast Boy simply glared.

"Well, we have an answer!" Jinx smirked triumphantly. "Let's get that clue!"

The Titans walked over to where the blond geomancer was still standing, waiting for an answer.

"Well." She asked.

"Yes, we'd like your help." Robin said.

"Well, the answer is easy, 'the place where it all began?' The place where Kid Flash was born, Blue Valley, Nebraska."

...

Ten minutes later the Teen Titans were in the T-Ship, ready to fly, but there was one small problem, Cyborg hadn't added more seats in the ship for Kid Flash and Jinx, so Beast Boy turned into a kitten and sat with Raven.

The flight took one and a half hours, due to the T-Ship being two times the speed of a regular plane.

The ship set down in an old driveway, the driveway led to a house, the house was mainly blue, with white fencing and the roof was white as well.

The other Titans looked confused, Robin just smiled.

"Where are we Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"This is where it all began, the place Kid Flash grew up." Robin replied, staring at the old house.

"He grew up with his parents, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"No Garfield, he grew up in this house with a family of lizard people." Raven's sarcasm was evident.

"Ha ha, very funny Raven." Beast Boy said. "What I meant was if he grew up with his parents, where are they now?"

"They moved, along with Wally, to Keystone City about ten years ago." Robin explained.

"Why do you know so much about Kid Flash?" Cyborg asked.

"He's my best friend." Robin said. "Also, I'm a Bat." He added, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Creeper." Cyborg snickered.

"Fshhh, BOOM!" Beast Boy imitated a creeper from Minecraft that was exploding.

Jinx rolled her eyes and strolled forward, pushing the gate open.

Jinx walked up the path, acting casual, but if you looked closely, you could see how tense her shoulders were, and her brisk pace gave it away as well.

The other Titans hurried to catch up with her.

The seven heroes stepped up onto the threshold. Beast Boy raised his hand to knock, before remembering that no one had lived in this house for a decade and drew his hand back, a dark blush forming on his face.

Robin grasped the door handle and twisted it.

"Locked." He muttered, then he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a lock-pick, thirty seconds later the door was open and the teenage superheroes were walking through the house.

They spent hours searching the house, to no avail.

"Stupid!" Robin said, causing everyone else in the room to turn around and stare at him. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

He looked around, to see everyone else staring at him. "The place where it all began? That doesn't mean this house! It's talking about the place where he was born!"

Realization flooded the team's faces.

"Of course, a hospital!" Speedy said, excitement filling his face.

Ten minutes later, the T-Ship was hovering over a large, white building.

The heroes walked through the automatic, glass doors, oblivious to the numerous stares of random civilians.

Jinx strode up to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" She asked the woman at the front desk. "Do you know where the maternity ward is?"

The woman, without even looking up, pointed down the left hallway.

The heroes ran down the hallway until they found a door labeled 'maternity'.

They opened the door, to see a hallway lined with doors, a note was stuck to the wall, it read- ' , 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney'.

Beast Boy was the first to voice everyone else's thoughts.

"What?"

That was when the robot commandoes attacked.

**So, that is where I'll leave it for this week. Sorry if Raven's OOC when Terra offers her help. Also, about the Nemo reference, it'll make sense later on**. **Well, thanks for reading, please review, if you review, you get virtual choc-chip biscuits and donuts (::) O.**

**See you later!**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody, it's been a while, I haven't uploaded anything for a while. But anyway, down to business!**

**Guest reviews-**

'**Nightwing'- Here.**

'**Tristan'- Yeah, Jinx will be getting really bad-ass soon. Also, that seems to be what quite a lot of people are looking forward to.**

'**CapedCrusader'- Thanks.**

'**Blue Ninja'- There is no sixth Heroes of Olympus book, but there is a fifth, Blood of Olympus, if that is of any use to you. Also, is that name a reference to Ninjago? I love that show!**

Slade

Slade walked through the halls of his secret hideout, however the masked villain was not just wandering, he was on his way to his apprentice's room. Artemis had picked a room at the other side of the facility, near the cells. When he reached the metal door, Slade lifted his fist and rapped on the door, after about five seconds the steel rectangle slid aside and a face peeked out.

"Yes master?" Artemis asked, as all apprentices should (in Slade's opinion).

"It is time for another session with our prisoner." Slade replied. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes." Artemis said, pulling out a short blade, as a smile crept across her face. "All ready."

…

Five minutes later mentor and apprentice were standing outside the thick steel door that prevented Kid Flash from escaping.

Slade rested his palm against the hand-shaped indent in the wall and listened to the mechanisms in the wall whirred, recognising his hand. Then the edge of the print turned green and the door slid open.

Kid Flash was conscious, he stared at the two villains as they stepped into the room.

"Hello." Kid Flash spoke in a dull tone, the emotion in his voice was impossible to discern.

"Hello." Slade replied. Artemis only smiled. "Today my apprentice will be carrying out most of the torture, I will be watching and deciding whether she has learned enough from her lessons."

"So now I'm your little project?" Kid Flash asked through gritted teeth.

"In a nutshell." Slade smirked. "Artemis?"

"Ready." Artemis took the knife from earlier out from her belt. "Let's do this."

The blonde former hero stepped up to her injured ex-boyfriend, a large grin, which resembled the mask her sister wore, adorned her face. Without a word she plunged the knife into Kid Flash's arm, before dragging it down towards his hand, ignoring the scream of pain that issued from the red-headed hero's throat.

"Are you having fun?" Slade asked, wearing a grin that matched that of his apprentice.

"Are you asking him or me?" Artemis queried.

"Both."

"Well, I'm having fun, don't know about Wally here." The blonde girl said.

"Yes, you're sitting here torturing me, this is great fun!" Kid Flash said, despite being tortured and starved, he had not lost his sense of humour.

"That's the spirit!" Artemis smiled.

"Perhaps if this I so much fun our _dear guest_ would like something else this enjoyable?" Slade's sarcasm was sickly sweet, enough to make anyone vomit, however Kid Flash had nothing left in his stomach.

"And what would that be?" Artemis asked.

"Take this." Slade said, handing Artemis a small, metal object.

Artemis smiled as she saw the device in her gloved hand. "Thanks."

With a sadistic smile on her face, Artemis pressed the button down on the weapon and pointed it at her prisoner. Instantly Kid Flash let out a pained yell as the electricity coursed through his body. Artemis released the switch, breaking the circuit in the device.

"A taser?" Kid Flash panted.

"Yes, a taser." Slade smiled. "I think that's enough though. Let's go back to the good old knives, shall we?"

"Or we could just put the weapons away and let me go?" Kid Flash asked.

The supervillains ignored him. "Sounds like a plan." Artemis smiled, reaching into her belt she pulled out a larger one than earlier and jammed into Kid Flash's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain.

"Aww, does that hurt?" Artemis asked, her voice sickly sweet. "Let me make it better." She lent down and, much to the shock of the two others in the room, crashed her lips against Kid Flash's.

Wally reacted instantly, trying to push Artemis off of him with all of his might, however he was weak from days of malnutrition and Artemis was strong from years of wielding a bow and Slade's strenuous training exercises. Artemis pushed the former sidekick down to the ground and forced her tongue into his mouth.

Slade gaped in shock behind his mask as his apprentice made out with his prisoner. This wasn't part of the plan! This couldn't happen!

"Apprentice!" Slade barked. "Stop this at once!"

Artemis most certainly did not want to 'stop this at once' but, Slade was her master, and an apprentice must obey her master. Reluctantly she released Kid Flash and stood up.

"Yes, Master." She said.

"Come!" Slade snapped. Like a faithful dog that had just been called off after it had begun chasing a cat, Artemis returned to her Master's side.

Mentor and apprentice left the small cell that held the super-powered sidekick.

"What was that?" Slade snarled at his blonde apprentice.

"I was meant to be torturing the prisoner, correct?" Artemis asked.

"Correct." Slade answered.

"Well isn't emotional torture a form of torture?"

"It is." Slade said.

"Well then I was torturing the prisoner." Artemis smirked.

"Do not be smart with me." Slade growled. "You were simply giving into your emotions, am I correct?"

"You are correct, Master." Artemis whimpered.

Just as Artemis said that, the lights went out, the blackout only lasted a few seconds, but a few seconds would be all that was needed for a speedster.

"What was that?" Artemis asked, panicked.

"One of the temporary EMP's must have gone off!" Slade said. "I knew they were unstable." He added to himself.

Artemis and Slade raced through the hallways of their hideout, trying to reach the holding cell, though they knew it would be futile, just as they suspected, when they reached Kid Flash's cell, it was empty.

**A/N- Well, that's the end of the chapter, I'm really sorry for the long hiatus. I'll try my best to make sure it doesn't happen again. Anyways, see you next time! Don't forget to review, trust me, the main reason that I'm updating is because of the reviewers (and the fact that I'm on a ten-hour car trip). Bye Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! I'm back and there is no excuse for my long period of dormancy or the shortness of this chapter, I'm so sorry. Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed or review this story. Onto reviews!**

**Number Eleven is my OC- Here it is!**

**Tristan (Guest) - Thanks! It's great to be back! As for Slade's master plan, you'll have to wait and see.**

** \- I'll try. =P**

**TeenTitans (Guest)- I love TT/YJ crossovers too.** **I've kind of got a jealousy fight planned. I don't know whether there'll be anymore emotional torture. I kind of just go with whatever comes to mind, but I do have something of a plot-line planned.**

Jinx

Jinx looked around at what was left of the robot commandoes, they were almost completely destroyed, this was mainly due to her getting extremely peeved and letting out one of the biggest hexes she had ever created, while the rest was from Robin and Speedy throwing and shooting explosives at the unfortunate robots.

"So….. Is 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney the place where Slade's base is, or did Slade just make a _Finding Nemo _reference?" Beast Boy asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Robin said.

"And what's that?" Cyborg asked.

"Buckle up Titans." Robin said. "We're going to Australia."

…...

Eventually the Titans decided that they didn't have time to travel all the way to Sydney and so Raven had to open a portal through which Robin flew the T-ship.

The portal left the seven heroes hovering above the Sydney Harbour Bridge. Beast Boy started taking photos on his phone, before Robin took it off of him saying, "We're here to rescue a friend, not for a holiday."

Robin landed the ship on an island in the harbour which Cyborg said was called Cockatoo Island, "They say it's haunted." He added with a smirk.

"Ooh, spooky." Raven said, sarcastically.

"Come on." Jinx said. "We don't have time for stupidity." With that the pink-haired sorceress jumped out of the T-ship and strode across the grass.

"Well, someone's in a hurry." Speedy remarked before following.

….

Two hours later the Titans had searched the city thoroughly, to no avail.

"There's no such place as Wallaby Way, let alone number 42." Robin groaned.

"Wait a minute, what was the address again?" Jinx asked.

"42 Wallaby Way, Sydney." Cyborg said.

"Maybe KF was taken by a dentist by the name of Mr P. Sherman." Beast Boy said, with a small smirk on his face.

Raven slapped him over the head. "Stop with the Finding Nemo references!" She said.

"Nemo… 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney." Jinx said thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Robin asked, squinting at her through masked eyes.

"Cyborg, power up the T-ship. Raven open another portal." Jinx said, excitement evident on her face. "I think I know where Kid Flash is, or at least where to find out!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I have absolutely no excuses for the amount of time I have taken to write this, (I actually started writing this about 2 and 1/2 hours ago and I was procrastinating for the other few months), and you know what? I do not regret how long it has taken me, I have needed to clear my head. To be honest I have pretty much left the Teen Titans and Young Justice Fandoms and the only reason I'm here is because I feel I have an obligation to finish this story, and I will finish it, I may have lost interest in TT and YJ, but I started this story and I will finish it if it's the last thing I do. I may take long breaks but I will still finish this no matter what, so you needn't worry about that, and school holidays start the next week so I'll have plenty of time. I think there'll be two more chapters and I want to finish this story by it's one year anniversary.**

**So this chapter you may notice that my writing style has changed a lot. That's because my writing often reflects what I read, and recently my Dad introduced me to Stephen King novels, so far I have read Cujo, the Dead Zone, It, 'Salem's Lot, Carrie, The Shining, Doctor Sleep, Rage (under the pseudonym Richard Bachman), the Running Man (Bachman) and 11.22.63. I recommend them to anyone who doesn't mind gore and the occasional sex scene.**

**Now, onto the reviews!**

Number Eleven is my OC- **Soon . . . ha, is four months okay?**

- **Thanks! :-)**

nanytefa1-** Gracias. Yo no soy muy bueno con poco , lo siento por el suspenso . Lo siento si mi español es terrible , he usado Google Translate.**

**Let us begin!**

Kid Flash

The EMP's effects had only lasted about a minute, but that was more than Kid Flash had needed, using his failing strength he had vibrated first through the inhibitor collar and then through the door.

The hallway outside of his cell was, thankfully, devoid of any of Slade's robot commandoes, nutcases or nutcase ex-girlfriends. Kid Flash could tell that he was running (no pun intended) on fumes now, and that he had to act fast (also no pun intended), if he encountered Slade or Artemis or anyone in this dark, mouldy-smelling hallway there was sure to be fight, and despite his ego, Wally knew he would come off second-best.

He walked as fast as he could manage over to one of the vents which lined the walls. He traced the outline of the vent's cover with one red gloved finger. As he looked at his hands, he realised, to his horror that the red of his uniform looked unnervingly like fresh-blood. He shook his head, now was not the time for such thoughts, in fact, he would prefer to never have such thoughts, he would happily live for fifty years without seeing another drop of blood, if he ever got out of this mess.

Kid Flash decided that unscrewing the vent cover would take too much time and make it very obvious of where he went. So he simply vibrated his body through, it was an odd process which involved positioning his body as if he were about to dive into a pool. As ridiculous as it may sound, this actually worked. He began by vibrating his hands through, and passing the vibration through the rest of his body, but it worked, and he was able to enter the vent with little complication.

This had depleted most of his remaining energy stores and he was now drawing off of the mysterious 'speed force' which gave his uncle, the famous 'Flash' (who was of no relation to the other famous hero 'Flash Gordon') and himself their super-human abilities.

Despite being quite thin for a teenager of his age, it was a snug fit, he was actually quite surprised that he managed to get in, but he didn't question it and kept moving.

With the size of the vent, the young hero found his range of mobility had severely shrunk, moving forward was a slow process, that, if the metal tube had been glass, anyone watching would have compared his movements to some odd new swim stroke that had not yet been formally recognised. It was a miracle in itself that he had managed to fit in the vent, and a greater one that he could move, Wally thought to himself that this must be how the animatronics in Five Night's at Freddy's Two would have felt (if they were real) as they crept through the vents of the pizzeria to murder the security guard.

He crept along like this for hours, before his exhaustion, which he had been feeling for the past few days, had swelled so much that, if he had even had the iron will of Batman, he still would not have been able to do anything but succumb to sleep.

Wally dreamt of a knife, a shining, silver messenger of death, slicing downwards, sending gruesomely bright splatters of blood flying, he could smell the red liquid, like gory streams of iron, it rose out of the cracks in the floor, and streamed down from the walls, it flowed everywhere, spattering his suit, filling his mouth and nose, burning his eyes, screams echoed throughout the building, but he could not make out what they were saying through the blood.

But he could feel it, the message played through his mind repeatedly, like a broken record, urging him to wake up . . . wake up . . . WAKE UP!

The injured speedster jolted awake, a scream rising in his throat, but it shattered and disappeared when he jolted up and hit his head on the roof of the vent.

He clutched his, attempting to stifle the agony racking his frail body. Eventually, the ache died and he lay down, panting.

Voices echoed through vent, and Kid Flash thrust his fist into his mouth as he recognised them.

"I thought you secured the EMP's." Slade shouted, the rage evident in his voice caused Wally to shake harder.

"I did!" Artemis screamed back. "I don't know what happened!"

The argument continued for the next ten minutes, Kid Flash sat as still as he could for fear that they could hear him. It was a close call, he continued his odd swim-stroke movement for a long time, until he spotted something, shining off of the metallic tube.

He sped up, unable to believe that he was so close! So close to freedom, safety, and most of all, finding his friends.

In under ten minutes he had reached the end of the vent and was looking out into an old warehouse that seemed filled with bright light from the only star in the solar system.

"I guess there really is light at the end of the tunnel." He whispered through dry, cracked lips.

He chuckled to himself, but that broke off into dry, rasping coughs as his parched throat disagreed with the noise.

He whipped around and stared back into the vent, looking for all the world like a dear caught in headlights. He crouched there for five minutes, fear sparking in his forest green eyes, but he did not hear sounds of anger and no criminals set about persueing him, so breathed a sigh of relief and set about vibrating out. He used the same diving technique as before, the motion of releasing himself from the vent stole the last of his failing strength, and the moment he was free of the vent, Wallace Rudolph West tumbled bonelessly to the ground, tumbling into a deep, encroaching blackness, and as he entered the dark chasm before him, he welcomed the sweet, sweet relief it brought.

**Dun Dun Dah!**

**So here we are for another third of a year (I'm kidding . . . hopefully), so . . . tell me what you think in the reviews, and if you want you can always follow or favourite either myself or my story. Anyway, that was one of the most tense things I have ever written. Two more to go guys! See ya later Alligators!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! The penultimate chapter is here! I'm also changing my summary, it's a tad bit stupid. Let's start with our review.**

**NumberElevenIsMyOc- Thanks!**

**So as of lately I've noticed that I've forgotten my disclaimer. Yeah, I don't own anything.**

Robin

They were in the T-ship again, listening to the steady thrumming of the engines as Cyborg steered the craft north. There was no conversation, and the only sound other than the engines was the steady beat of Jinx tapping her long, nimble fingers against the inside of the ship.

After having listened to the sound for well over four hours, Robin could deduce that she was tapping to Yellow Submarine by the Beatles. He smiled, Wally had always been a fan of the Beatles, but the grin quickly turned sour, as he remembered that his long-time friend may never be able to listen to his favourite group again. Finding the location of Slade's not so secret lair had been a welcome relief, but the relief had not lasted, after the mess that had landed the teenaged superheroes in Australia of all places, Beast Boy surprisingly enough had come up with an idea, stemming from the fact that 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney was the location of the dentist's practise in the Pixar film _Nemo_, the Titan's had spent the last day hunting through all the dentist's surgeries in California for any form of secret lair. After many hours of fruitless searching, Jinx had suggested as a joke that the location of Slade's lair might well be hidden in the case of the Tower's copy of _Nemo_. The team had been so exhausted that they had checked. Lo and behold, there was a slip of paper with an address written on it, and this time, the team were sure this was the address. But after the relief had come apprehension, if Slade had given up the location like this, surely there was a motive for getting them there, but as Roy had said, 'If it saves Wally's life, who cares?'

So here they were, speeding north in the hopes of saving their long-time friend.

A couple of hours later the team arrived in a long-abandoned mining town in Montana that was littered with old warehouses and factories.

Cyborg slowly landed the T-ship on a flat stretch of ground in the heart of the town.

As they left the ship Robin briefed everyone on what was to happen, the plan was to split up, and if anyone found anything they would call the others over the communicators.

Jinx was the one that found him, Robin had been slowly pushing the door to a warehouse open when the communicator buzzed with static, which solidified into the face of the pink-haired sorceress, despite the situation, her voice was firm and calm, "Get to T-ship, I've found him, tell the others."

Against his better judgement Robin asked, "Do you need any help carrying him?"

Jinx's eyes glowed pink, and any semblance of calm was lost. "Do you think that because I'm a girl, I'm not strong enough to carry someone?" She hissed, and Robin resisted the urge to flinch back. "Because you'd be wrong, and considering the state he's in, Beast Boy could probably carry Kid right now." That being said, Jinx cut the communication.

Robin sighed and pressed the button to send out a group call to the rest of the team. "Jinx found him, meet us at the T-ship." He said, and without waiting for any replies, he snapped the communicator shut and strode off.

Throughout the walk to the T-ship, Robin had been attempting to mentally prepare himself for what was to come next, but nothing could have prepared him for this, Wally was completely limp, blood stained the remaining portion of his suit, and congealed on the surface of his deathly pale skin, he looked nearly skeletal and his white lips were parted slightly.

Robin felt bile rise in his throat and fought it down, wetting his lips he said in a croak, "I-is he . . ." His voice trailed off into nothingness.

"Dead?" Jinx finished. "No, at least not yet, but there's not far to go."

Robin rushed around to the boot of the ship and pulled out the emergency supplies, he reached for the energy bars and ran back to where Jinx stood with his unconscious best friend.

Lightly slapping Kid Flash's face he said. "Wally? Hey, Wall-man? You there?"

Wally moaned and opened a pair of glazed, bloodshot green eyes. Robin unwrapped the bar and placed it in his friend's mouth. "Chew and swallow, okay?" Robin ordered. Kid Flash obeyed the imperative, and Robin watched as the cuts and bruises along his friend's body began to heal.

Robin smiled, everything was going to be alright.

**~Four Months Later~**

It all worked out, Wally's injuries had healed and besides some nightmares for the first month, there had been no lasting effects.

Slade had never been caught, but the Teens hadn't seen any sign of him still being at large, they also heard nothing of Artemis, whom Wally had informed them about, much to Robin's shock and Speedy's joy, they heard nothing but 'See?' and 'I told you so!' from him for the next month.

Flash had been overjoyed at Wally's return and made sure call every day and every time he saw his nephew, give him an extra tight hug.

Jinx had shown a rather protective side of herself and now made sure that Wally was accounted for at all times. It wasn't as if he had a problem with the extra attention anyway.

Wally probably wouldn't have made it at all if it weren't for Raven's healing abilities, after the long trip to and from Australia, her power had been severely depleted, but she had managed to muster up enough strength to stop Wally from losing any more blood.

There had been a party two days after Wally had returned to celebrate the Titan's victory over the infamous Slade, Robin had not attended, seeing Wally's rescue not as a victory, but as an unsolved mystery, which he chose to puzzle over in the evidence, Wally had stayed with him, not wanting to go to the party either, on grounds of being tired, he had bid Jinx go enjoy herself instead of worrying over him.

Wally was uncharacteristically quiet as he watched Robin pace the room, running his hands through his gel-spiked hair, muttering to himself.

Eventually he found the courage to clear his throat and ask- "So you think he's coming back?"

Robin looked at his friend and removed his mask, revealing bright blue eyes. "I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to keep an eye out."

Wally shook his head. "But it does Rob, don't you see? You may not think it, but it does, you lose sleep, that does damage, and it doesn't just hurt you, it hurts everyone around you. Slade is gone. It's over."

**Stay tuned for the epilogue, we're gonna find out what became of Slade and Arty-farty.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! After an unacceptably long wait it is finished, more than a year and I'm done.**

**I will no longer be posting FanFiction on this account, I may drop a review on someone every so often but that's it. Also, I haven't watched Young Justice or Teen Titans for months, I only finished this because of my dislike of unfinished FanFictions. I've got a new cover image and I'm going to change the description. But this is the end. Thank you to anyone who's favourited, followed, reviewed or even read this FanFiction. I've learnt a lot and my writing style has much improved. I'm going to be writing in the Ninjago fandom, so if you see someone who's writing sounds like mine (I won't be writing on this account), it could possibly be me.**

**Also very short, sorry.**

**Review:**

**Tr1ggerhapp3:** Thank you! Your comment is what spurred me to finish this! I still haven't watched all of the episodes.

**Artemis**

It was cold, not just the 'hurry inside and turn the heater on' kind of cold, but the 'OH MY FUCKING GOD MY TOES HAVE TURNED BLUE!' kind of cold, but Artemis was well trained, the fact that the temperature was enough to kill did not affect her, of course it could partly be attributed to the black-and-orange thermal suit that had replaced her old, two-piece Green-Arrow-on-oestrogen outfit.

It had been well over an hour since the agreed meeting time, but she was patient, like a crouching tiger, hidden among the reeds, waiting for the unsuspecting prey to wander past, but Artemis was not so over-confident to think that she was the predator, she was the prey, the cornered rat waiting for the final moment, the final strike, where all will be decided, whether the rodent shall escape to live another day, or whether the cat would have its long sought meal, Artemis doubted that Slade would eat her, but she wouldn't put it past him.

It had been another 45 minutes when the villain finally arrived, on silent feet, like the velvet-furred paws of the hunting cat, single eye glaring through the darkness.

"Hello, my apprentice." He purred, if his face were not covered Artemis was sure that a large Cheshire grin would be adorning his face, much like the mask Jade wore.

"Hello." Artemis replied, her face expressionless.

"He escaped."

"Yes." Artemis replied.

Slade drew back, and then his fist hit her face with blinding force.

Artemis hit the ground, the gravel would have scraped her elbows raw if she had not been wearing her suit.

"Yes, master." Slade growled, his single eye glaring balefully down at her.

Artemis rose unsteadily to her feet, gloved hand wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Get fucked." She hissed.

"What did you say?" Slade said. It wasn't a question. It was a request for confirmation of the blatant disrespect.

Artemis obliged. "Go. Get. Fucked."

Then with one swift movement she ripped her gun free from her belt.

Slade's single grey eye widened.

Artemis smirked. "Goodbye and thanks for all the fish. Bitch."

She pulled the trigger.

**Slade**

Time seemed to slow down.

The bullet spiralled toward him.

Shiny lead splitting the thin air.

Straight toward his eye.

There was a reason she was named after the archer goddess.

She never seemed to miss.

**Artemis**

If it had been a movie, perhaps blood would have sprayed everywhere, splattering the walls of the tunnel in a shimmering crimson arc.

This wasn't a movie, the bullet entered Slade's body through his eye. It didn't exit, the mask was too good for that. The blood didn't drip onto the grey stone, Slade landed on his back, but the smell of it permeated the air, thick and metallic.

She let the gun tumble to the ground, Slade had bought it therefore the weapon wouldn't be traced back to her.

Then she turned on her heel and walked out. Light shimmered across her ponytail, turning it a silvery blonde. Like a true princess of the night.

A goddess of the moon.

**Hello again and goodbye again. TeamLeo'sVeryOwnFlinxShipper signing out for the last time.**


End file.
